Kingdom of Palitnum
Palitnum is the populated human kingdom north of Long River. It is broken into four provinces: Frigidim (NW), Algeros (E), Palitnum (Central), and Ethia (SE). The capital of the kingdom is Palitnum City in the providence of Palitnum. Palitnum City, in fact all of Palitnum, is ruled by a King or Queen directly descended from the great human war hero Karvon the Great, who is advised by a Senate of elected representatives by the citizens. The kingdom is relatively new, being only five hundred years since all major cities were established. Government and Politics Under the King of Palitnum, three major nobles rule over the other three provinces. Frigidim has a Lord or Lady, Algeros a Duke or Duchess, and Ethia a Baron or Baronness. Each noble thus has a series of appointed minor nobles underneath him or her to assist with the general ruling of the land. The centers of each province are as follows: *Hadvar's Landing is the capital city of Ethia, the second largest in Palitnum and the only real sea port. Political factions and shady organizations have essentially nullified the executive power of the Baron or Baronness, with crime lords or ambitious merchants really calling the shots. Hadvar's Landing is largely a fishing city, though industries in logging and mercenary work have also flourished. *Castle Agros is the capital of Algeros, a fortress constructed in the center of a great flatland. Algeros is the center of agriculture, and surrounding the castle are many, many medium sized farmsteads that produce wheat and corn for the kingdom, though many in the coastal areas raise cattle and other livestock. Each landowning citizen must pay taxes on his or her crop, but is also entitled to the protection of the Duke or Duchess's small army of knights and paladins. *Castle Snow is the capital of Frigidim, thusly named for the relentless winter present in the northern tundra. Since the Frigid Rebellion, this province has been under reconstruction efforts, forcing traitors and prisoners to chop lumber for the kingdom. The Endless Night, as it's called, keeps the area very dark and gloomy, and is effective at rehabilitating prisoners for civilized life. *Palitnum City is the heart of the kindgom. The King or Queen lives in the Grand Palace in the back of the city, and the three tiers of the metropolis (residence, market, and recreation) provide for a majority of the human population. It is the most diverse city in Palitnum, as Elves, Eladrin, Tieflings, and even the occasional Dwarf can be spotted throughout. All important legal business happens within the gated walls of the city, and it is the training center of the twin orders the Silver Shields and the Guild of Mages. One of the only two pantheons dedicated to all of the gods can be found in Palitnum City, as well as an interdimensional portal to other major cities and realms. Important Figures Heroes have appeared all throughout human history, though the earliest records of these brave characters only date back to just after the Tribal Wars with the Orcs. There have also been a good number of villains... *'Karvon, the Great '(b. N/A (Banished Lands)--d. 130) Human Barbarian {Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, 6'2" 185lbs} **Karvon is the first recorded hero in human history, known for his grand leadership role in the Tribal Wars with the orcs. Tales of his grandeur would be told in the early epics of human civilization, and endure for the next two thousand years. He was respnsible for the safe migration of three fourths of the humans out of the Banished Lands when efforts to locate the mythical Eastwind Oasis failed. Under his rule, fear was exiled and strength prevailed, allowing the humans to leave their homeland and eventually repel the persistent orcs. The god Pelor established Karvon as the first King of Palitnum after the final battle of the Tribal Wars when he slew Chieftan Harishavi the Savage. He lived for an extraordinarily long time for a mortal man, as have all Kings of Palitnum since. *'Hadvar, the Hammer '(b. N/A (Banished Lands)--d. 60) Human Barbarian {Brown hair, blue eyes, 6'4" 200lbs} **The younger, more fiery brother of Karvon, Hadvar was a better warrior than leader. When his brother, refusing to consider any of his ideas throughout the retreat during the Tribal Wars, hit the eastern coastline of the Banish Lands, Hadvar, in frustration, concocted his own escape plan. He convinced about two hundred humans to attempt a dangerous, unplanned voyage across the Dividing Sea to escape the dauntless orc tribes. Against Karvon's advisement, Hadvar built a massive two handed stone hammer in order to build four primitive, delapidated ships to carry his followers; his older brother left with the rest of the humans when Hadvar obstinately refused to go with him. A day or two before the ships were ready, orcish raiders of the Skargh tribe assaulted the humans. Hadvar valliantly defended his people, weilding the massive hammer to break a dozen orc skulls, effectively earning him the title "the Hammer". The voyage was successful, though a sea storm did destroy one of the ships and a minor disease known later as Hadvar's Blight affected the survivors. Hadvar and his followers built the first permanent human settlement, inevitably named Hadvar's Landing. He and his followers helped repel the remaining orcish raiders when Karvon and the rest of the human people arrived in the eastern Marsh Ruins. For his brazen heroism, he was rewarded with a lordship over Hadvar's Landing after his brother was named King by Pelor. He began the line of Barons in Ethia. *'Garruk Greyshine '(b. 1150 (Frigidim)--d. 1185) Human Paladin/Sorcerer {Bald, grey eyes, 5'11" 160lbs} **Garruk was a second son to King Galatros; more accurately, Garruk was Galatros's nephew by the late Lord Harindor. As prince of Castle Snow and with his mother and father both dead, Garruk was technically in charge of Frigidim, though Galatros saw to it that he was advised by capable elders. One of these elders was a Warden of Magic named Helga Travenbol. She adopted Garruk as her own, and from a young age began manipulating him. Planting the seeds of envy in his mind, training him in the ways of Arcana, and teaching him to be ruthless, Helga corrupted Garruk and used him as a tool for her own devices. When he came of age, she secretly began plans to overthrow King Galatros and install her puppet, Garruk, as King of Palitnum. On the surface, Garruk was an officer of the Silver Shields and a Noble Lord of Palitnum, and he remained that way until Helga conviced him to help her summon the Chained Devil, Zebulon, into Arenia and declare war against Galatros. Thus, he initiated the Frigid Rebellion. In the first big battle of the civil war, Garruk used his magical and holy abilities to slay many fellow knights and paladins. King Galatros challenged him, but was defeated when he failed to kill the boy he loved. Garruk was finally destroyed in the final battle of the Frigid Rebellion, when Cervonous smote him as an act of revenge. Garruk left no heirs, for he had to sacrifice his family in order to summon Zebulon. *'Cervonous, the Shield' (b. 1168 (Palitnum City)) Human Paladin {Blonde hair, blue eyes, 6'3" 180lbs} **The eldest son of King Farkas, Cervonous dedicated himself to the principles of Pelor and joined the Order of the Silver Shield at age thirteen. He was formally trained as a paladin, being blessed by Pelor for being a direct descendant of Karvon the Great. At the young age of seventeen, he led a small band of Shields into battle during the Frigid Rebellion. When his aging father was killed by the Chained Devil Zebulon in the war, he inherited the throne. He was known as a benign man, humble yet firm, and ruled with the steadiness of a well made shield. He is most famous for his role during the Purging of the Bleeding Swamp. During his life he took no wife, being dedicated to celibacy as a requirement of the Order of the Silver Shields, and thus had no heirs, leaving the throne to his nephew, Jerimah. *'Rhorison of Green' (b. 1170 (small famrstead east of Castle Agros)) Human Fighter {Curly brown hair, green eyes, 6'1" 176lbs} **Rhorison of Green, also known as Rhori the Farmer, began his life as a humble wheat farmer on a small homestead east of Castle Agros. When he was fifteen, he was drafted by King Farkas into the Royal Militia to fight in the Frigid Rebellion. He proved a competent warrior, and earned many battlefield promotions. Eventually, he had a small platoon of knights of his own. In the greatest battle of the rebellion, after Farkas was slain by Zebulon, Rhorison and his knights valliantly kept the demon distracted until the Guild of Mages was able to banish Zebulon from the mortal world. King Cervonous recognized his bravery with a lordship, since the previous Duke Reddar Grim had been killed in battle with no heir to succeed him, officially making Rhorison of Green the Duke of Algeros. Cervonous and Rhorison became fast friends; Rhorison would often be invited to the King's Chamber Meetings with the Senate as an advisor. Rhorison is a good lord, being from lowly roots himself and understanding the hard labor performed by his people. He is even known to till the fields around the castle. *'Kraven, the Gaunt '(b. 1143 (Palitnum City)) Human Senator {Gray hair and beard, gray eyes, 5'6" 146lbs} ** Kraven was the senator that represented Frigidim before the Frigid Rebellion. Afterwards, he took the position as the Lord there to show the providence's loyalty to the crown. He has a reputation of being a brutal and cruel ruler. *'Adrius, the Inept '(b. 1180 (Hadvar's Landing)) Human Paladin {Blonde, blue eyes, 5'9" 157lbs} ** His father, the previous Baron Adrian, died under mysterious circumstances. Rumor has it a cultist of a necromantic guild sneaked into the castle and killed him as a rite of passage. Adrius has never forgiven the mystery man, and is constantly seeking more information. He holds a personal grudge with local crime boss Harvey Goldbergsteinowitz. His nickname comes from his inability to control the rampant corruption and crime running through his city, and he refers to himself that way because of his inability to avenge his father. *'Reddar Grim '(b. 1146 (Castle Agros) -- d. 1183 (Frigid Rebellion)) Human Fighter {Brown hair, brown eyes, 5'11" 167lbs} ** The Duke of Algeros, he was a personal friend to the King. He had one daughter, Oelia of Agros. Rhorison of Green had a relationship with her when he was young, but Reddar recommended him for drafting to get rid of him and protect his daughter from a farm boy. Unfortunately, she was killed when Zebulon razed Castle Agros. Enraged, he got himself killed trying to avenge her before Farkas could show up to save him. *'Helga, the Horrible '(b. 1137--d. N/A) Human Warlock {Jet Black hair, grey eyes, 5'3" 120lbs} **''''''Not much is known about Helga except that before the Frigid Rebellion she was a court wizard for Garruk Greyshine. After Garruk was killed, Helga fled the kingdom south into the Marsh Ruins and has never been see again. Searches of Garruks personal journals reveal it was Helga who corrupted him and convinced him to lead a rebellion. Apparently, she had machinations of her own. She is assumed dead, though no one has been able to confirm that. Category:Kingdoms, Civilizations, and Planes